


Firsts

by M3tt3m



Series: Twisted Ten [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Animal Death, Dismemberment, Drug Use, First Kiss, Graphic Description, Hitchhiking, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Past Abuse, Violence, psycopath ten, serial killer in the making, serial killer ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: This is the story of Ten’s firsts. First time picking up a hitchhiker, first time sharing a joint, first kiss, first murder, and first dismemberment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! This gets graphic!! Very graphic!!! This is not for the faint of heart!!! Or those with a weak stomach!!! I would also like to say that this is complete fiction, while it is loosely based on some details of Jeffrey Dahmer’s first murder. This depicts in no my view of the people in the story and only uses the idols likeness and names and nothing more.  
> There are depictions of murder, dismemberment, past animal cruelty, and abuse!!! psychopathy and antisocial personality disorder also play a role but isn’t mentioned by name.

How had he ended up here? 

He really had no idea but here he was looking down at the boy on the floor a pool of blood growing quite rapidly, Ten notes. He isn’t moving, neither of them are. The dumbbell in his hand suddenly weights a ton and he drops it on the floor, the thud as it lands gets no reaction. 

He did this. 

He had killed someone, there was no way he had survived a dumbbell to the back of the head. Especially with the amount of blood he had already lost, it was obvious that if it hadn’t been the blow that had taken his life the blood loss surely had by now. 

Ten wasn’t sure how he felt right now, he was shocked. 

And weirdly aroused. 

What was he going to do now? he didn’t want to go to prison. The blow had been to the back of the head so claiming self-defense wouldn’t be an option. Insanity? Would be hard to fake. That left not getting caught as the only option. For good measure, he picked up the dumbbell again and hit the boy on the floor again. The satisfying crunch as his skull caved in sent a rush through Tens body in a way he hadn’t felt before. It reminded him a bit of an orgasm but better somehow? 

What had the boy’s name been again? Donny? john? Johnny? Ah yes, Johnny.

Ten had been driving home from the grocery shop, his parents were out of town and would be so for the next two weeks so he had to take care of himself for a while. They lived a little way outside town surrounded by forest. On the way he had spotted a hitchhiker walking along the road, he hadn’t been wearing a shirt and with the sun bearing down was basically glistening with sweat. Ten being the teenage boy that he was, who just recently had realized where his sexual preferences lay, was instantly aroused. So he pulled over a few meters in front of the boy and rolled down his windows. The boy casually ran over to the car and leaned over onto the window sill.

“hey, where are you headed?” Ten asked charmingly with a smile. 

“I’m headed to this concert cross country, but my mom won’t pay for the transportation but that ain’t stopping me” the boy answered with a laugh. 

“well, are you in a hurry or do you wanna head to my place and smoke a joint or something?” and hopefully something more ten added as an afterthought in his head. 

“sure man! I’m Johnny by the way!” The boy answered before jumping into the passenger seat. He leans over, sticking out his hand which Ten quickly shakes before replying. 

“I’m Ten! Let’s go!” they share a quick smile before Ten throws the care into gear and pulls back out onto the road. It’s the summer so it’s completely deserted, most people that usually travels the road either at work or soaking in the sun. 

They get to his house, and starts to chill in the living room passing a joint back and forth between them. Johnny was beautiful Ten noted to himself, he was still completely shirtless and despite being inside now his skin still seemed to be glistening from a layer of sweat. He almost seemed like he was glowing in the dimming light, the sun had started to go down. 

“I better get going, man. I have to make it to my friend’s house before it gets dark” Johnny says before he moves to get up. 

Ten is quick to grab onto the edge of Johnny’s pants. 

“no wait, wait a little longer and I can drive you there!” Ten says, in an almost pleading tone. 

Johnny looks slightly freaked out, before he schools his face and turns to Ten.

“No, she’s expecting me really soon, I really can’t wait for you to sober up and I can’t be late or I won’t be getting laid” he starts out firmly but it bleeds into a more humorous tone towards the end of his sentence. 

Ten, in his stoned state, decides that it was the perfect time to get up and force a kiss on Johnny’s lips. He wanted to tell that he didn’t have to leave to get laid but when all words failed him he decided action would be the next best thing. It was his first kiss but he miscalculated and Johnny quite aggressively pushed him away. 

“STOP! I’m not queer! I’m leaving! Don’t try stopping me, fag!” Johnny angrily yelled before turning around to storm out. But before he got very far he felt a hard object hit the back of his skull and he lost consciousness. 

The whole thing had been a bit of a blur for Ten, he had been stoned to the max at the time and everything had been so clear but so fuzzy too. A contradiction but he didn’t know how to explain it in any other way. What state of mind he had been in didn’t change that he was now looking at a very much dead body, that was something he had made sure of. He went to sit back down on the couch, no one was coming to check on him or the house for at least a couple of weeks so he had time to figure out what to do. No one had seen him pick up the boy either so he couldn’t be traced to Ten either if someone were to report him missing. Something that seemed unlikely since he had been a hitchhiker and the place he was headed to would probably just assume he found another place to stay. 

He went upstairs and laid down in his bed. He felt tired, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling or if he even felt anything? He started to think back on the afternoon, on Johnny’s glistening skin, his beautiful lips, his stunning smile and pecs, and the way his body lay in an unnatural position on his floor with a halo of blood. Soon Ten’s hand was down his pants and he was pleasuring himself to thoughts of murder and a beautiful boy. He knew he was sick but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was addicted to the feeling, the feeling of having taken a life, having robbed a person of life, a future and opportunities. He felt powerful in a way he had never experienced before. He was a loner, antisocial to be more precise. He faintly remembers feeling something similar as a kid when he had killed his neighbor’s cat and various other animals he could find in the forest surrounding his house. He would always go hunting after a beating, from his mom or stepdad, either were equally likely to have been the one to cause his bruises that day. He would take out his anger on whatever animal was unlucky enough to stumble on his path that day, often in some quite sadistic ways. Sometimes he would start a fire and burn them alive, he had always found it quite interesting what different noises they made when the flames started licking its way up their bodies. But back to the boy currently lying on the floor downstairs. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, but he really didn’t feel like getting up to clean himself off. He fell asleep soon after, sticky pants and everything. 

The morning after brought back the issue of disposing the body. He soon came to the conclusion that the best method would probably be to dismember him and then dispose of the smaller parts separately. He walked downstairs and right there where he left him was Johnny. Unmoving and pale, Ten once again felt a stir in his pants but this time he wasn’t as quick to indulge in his apparent desires. Focusing instead on moving the body to the bathroom and into the bathtub. 

Yes, that would definitely make cleaning up a lot easier. He hadn’t taken into account how heavy a dead body would be so it definitely took way longer than he had been prepared for. It was far from as easy as the movies made it out to be and Ten wasn’t exactly a big guy. Actually, Ten is a pretty small guy hardly reaching 170 cm and most of muscle mass in his thighs. 

By the time the body was securely in the bathtub it was lunch time and Ten was starving. He decided to make himself a sandwich before starting on the dismembering, a huge mistake as it turns out. The movies had always made dismembering look so easy, but once again the movies had lied to him. He was suddenly very confused about what the right tool to dismembering the body would be? A knife wouldn’t be able to get through the bone. An ax would be messy, imprecise and hard to wield in such a small location. He would have to move him outside into woods and that just seemed like too much work and too big of a risk. A chainsaw had many of the same disadvantages as the ax, with an emphasis on messy and he would probably just end up taking his own leg off instead. Saw it was then. He quickly found his dad’s favorite saw, he always claimed it was the sharpest he had when he threatened Ten with it. 

Now to the actual hard part. What were the best places to cut? He decided to start at the joints, so crotch, knees, ankles, elbows, wrists, and shoulders. He started at the ankles so he could move up and hopefully it wouldn’t be too messy. Finding an angle that would give him access to the ankles and with enough space saw was seemingly impossible. He ended up just pulling the leg over the edge of the bathtub and sawing it from there. It would elevate the leg so there wasn’t too much blood in it when he got to sawing. But whatever there was left would be sprayed all over the floor and walls. So much for not messy. 

He started sawing and by the time he got to the second knee he had thrown up five times. It really wasn’t anything like the movies had made it out to be and that sandwich he had for lunch had definitely been a mistake. 

Over the next three days he manages to saw his way through all of Johnny’s limbs, leaving only the head to still be attached to the torso. He had been building his way up to the head, he knew that if he thought the limbs were bad that the head would be ten times worse! 

He took a deep breath and got to work, he felt quite proud of himself afterwards for only puking twice. The bathroom was covered in blood and he still needed to separate the torso in smaller pieces. He had decided that the most effective method of disposing of the remains would be to remove the meat from the bones, boiling them if he has to. And then smashing the bones in the forest, the flesh he can potentially dissolve using some acid and then flushing it down the toilet. 

It took him quite a few trips to the hardware store to get enough acid to actually dissolve the flesh, he told the sweet clerk that he was using it to clean the tractors and other heavy machinery for his parents while they were away. While he was at it, he also got a roll of heavy duty opaque bags just in case. Just to make sure that if someone were to stop by when he was carrying the bones outside it would just look like garden trash. Soon there was no trace of the boy ever having been in the house and the place was spotless, though the smell of bleach had given him a headache for a while. 

He had to admit as messy as it all had been it had actually been quite fun.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got through that congrats, i almost didn't get through writing it. tell what you think below, i appreciate the feedback. i don't know if i should continue on with his next victims or just leave it here?  
> crossposted to aff


End file.
